Dramatic or Humorous?
by LeizelAlice
Summary: Ryan is shot by Theresa and a drunk Marissa tells Summer of her Fiance, Seth cheating with his Ex. But what happens when Summer runs away on her wedding day? Find out in the new chapter. Involves S&S,M&R. PLEASE R
1. Seths secret gets out

Your Worst Nightmare - Prologue

"What are you talking about?" asked Marissa "they'll be fine! Seriously, calm down". Ryan Atwood tried to but he couldn't stop hyperventilating. Seth and Summer were engaged while Seth was cheating with Anna. Ryan, someone who hated trouble from his experience, started spilling to Marissa. "What!" Marissa exclaimed after Ryan finished talking "How could he be with Anna? She moved to her parent's house across the border" Ryan shook her head. "Follow me" he told her and led him to the back of the pool house were a dusty cyclone shelter sat, unused since I was built. At least, until now. "Shhh" Ryan said quietly then whispered "Listen…" From the door to the shelter they could hear Anna talking to the TV. "You FHeads!" she screamed "How could you ditch your cute girlfriends for hookers!" Marissa stared in disbelief at what she was hearing. "Robbie and Kim ditched Tasha and Zoë for hookers? And I'm missing it!" Marissa knocked on the door and Anna thinking it was Ryan or Seth, opened it. "Hi…" she said, lost for words after she saw Marissa at the door. "Enough talk" Marissa told her "What did I miss?" she said walking in with Anna – now in deep conversation. Ryan was half way through entering Anna's hideout when Anna slammed the door, hitting his head and throwing him back onto the ground. Just then Seth turned up to see his 'girlfriend' when Ryan stood in front of the door. "Ryan," Seth said "Get out of the way". Ryan shook his head and said "You DON'T want to go in there" "Why wouldn't I?" asked a confused Seth Cohen. "Marissa is in there talking about Home and Away". Seth didn't need to be told twice and he raced off to his bedroom where Summer was packing up all his Captain Oats Comic books. Back at the Pool House Ryan walked over towards his bed to have a rest and give his sore mind a break when a voice startled him. "Where do you think you're going?" Ryan looked into the dark room and saw Theresa, his ex emerging from the shadows. "Hello Ryan" she said "I am now officially your most current worst nightmare"


	2. Drama Makes a Move

DRAMA MAKES A MOVE

Ryan and Seth were making honey sandwiches when a drunken Marissa stumbled into the kitchen. "Marissa, have you been drinking?" Ryan asked her "Of course" she replied "How the hell do you think I had the courage to tell Summer". Seth dropped honey all over his new shoes. "Told her what!" Seth asked both surprised and scared. "About you and Anna." Marissa informed him "but it's alright! Summer says she will let you and Anna get on with your life". "SHT!" Seth cried and he and Ryan ran to Seth's room. "Hello Seth" Summer sat on Seth's bed; arms crossed and captain Oats hanging from his miniature Gallows set. "Captain Oats!" Seth cried, falling to the ground crying. Ryan squatted down next to him and patted him on the back "Stay strong mate" he told him "And soon Captain Oats will be fine" Seth stopped moping and looked up as he wiped away a tear. "How?" he asked. Ryan walked to the Gallows set, unroped Captain Oats and gave him back to Seth. "There you go. Now if you don't mind me, I have a date with the drunken crazy girlfriend." Ryan stood up to leave "Oh yeah, after I deal with Theresa" he added then left Seth and Summer to talk. Ryan quietly tiptoed through the other entrance to Seth's ensuite bathroom. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" he whispered to himself then listened to Summer shouting at Seth. "Typical" he said then walked down, back to the pool house.

Marissa was lying unconscious by the couch when Ryan was walking through the house to get to his room. Ryan stopped on his tracks and headed over to her. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and she stirred. He tapped Marissa's shoulder slightly harder and she looked up through one eye "What is it?" she asked. "Has the FBI come to get me?" Ryan knew that no matter what he said she wouldn't remember it so he replied "Unfortunately, NO. But it's time for you to get up" Marissa shut her eye again then sat up – half asleep. "Don't think that because I'm drunk," Marissa told him "… I won't remember" and with that Marissa collapsed on Ryan as he was helping her to the pool house. Ryan sat her up so it would look like from any other person's point of view, they were hugging and dragged her legs behind her limp body as he turned around to drag her to his little home. Ten minutes later, Ryan dragged his girlfriend into the pool house and dumped her on Seth's cartoon character pillows. Theresa reminded Ryan of her presence by clearing her throat. Ryan was startled and remembered Theresa was waiting for him to come back. "Where have you been?" Theresa asked him. Ryan stared at her in confusion. Theresa started again "I spend EIGHT MONTHS in a Looney bin and you go get a fancy house, a cute girlfriend and a life in Newport!" Ryan walked to her and sat her down on the bed, only she fell on her butt after he failed to realise that he had moved the bed after Marissa threw up on the other side of where his bed used to be. "Sorry" he said, not meaning it. Theresa sat up pulled out a pistol and held it half a metre away from Ryan's head. "You don't love me anymore, do you?" she asked, all distraught. Ryan waited for her to shoot as she waited for an answer. "WELL?" she screamed "DO YOU?" He looked at her and thought of what to say. _Should I tell the truth?_ Ryan thought,_ OR should I lie… TRUTH, no! LIE, NO! TRUTH! Lie Ryan! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE! LIE! _"OKAY OKAY!" he shouted to himself "Theresa, I never loved you! What the hell made you think that? Oh yeah, you were in a Looney bin" _YOU BLOODY IDIOT! HOW FING STUPID DO YOU GET?_

"_Theresa, I have to go to Newport, I cant say in chino any more" Ryan waited for her to abuse him but was more than surprised and confused when she cried and replied, "If you have to, but come back in 3 years to get me." She and Ryan hugged then Sandy Cohen broke them apart by telling Ryan they had to go. "Bye" Ryan called back to the girl next door as he took one last look and walked forward._

Now Ryan had another girl next door, a more caring but more 'Out of Control' girl. And he wanted to be with her, not Theresa. He wanted to go on holidays with her, not Theresa. And if he got abused he wanted to be abused by his weak, cute, helpless girlfriend Marissa. The thought of Theresa abusing him made him shudder. "Well," Theresa started "If I have no use for you, no one will" Everything went in slow motion. Theresa shot as Seth jumped on her, making her shot hit Ryan's shoulder instead of his head. Marissa leaped on top of Seth and summer, pssed at Seth Jumped on the pile, hoping to squish him. "Seth, are you okay?" Summer asked sympathetically. "NO!" Seth exclaimed, pointing out he had two girls suffocating him. Summer smiled then said one word - "Good" then stood up and helped Marissa. "RYAN YOU'RE, you're, you're?..." "Bleeding" Summer said, finishing off Marissa's sentence. Seth stood up on his good leg and limped to his phone. He rang 911 and called the ambulance. "Come on" He said. "We have to lie Ryan down and bandage his arm… Oh…" As he was telling them what to do, he failed to realise that Ryan was lying half conscious on his bed with Marissa and Summer, bandaging his arm with Summer's wrap. "This was my Gucci" she complained as she watched the second love of her life get soaked in Ryan's blood. Twenty Minutes later Ryan fainted from blood loss and Marissa fainted on his leg from Alcohol consumption, again. The ambulance arrived and took both Marissa and Ryan to the hospital while the police took Theresa back to the Looney bin. Summer and Seth were left in the pool house with Anna's shouting at the 'Home and Away' marathon on the TV Ryan bought her for her birthday. "So…" Seth said "what do we do now?" Summer smiled a devilish smile. "Get rid of Anna" she started "wait, how many days were you lying to me about Anna going?" Seth shyly looked down then at her "39 days" he mumbled. "Okay then" Summer replied "Beg for 39 hours on your knees for me to take you back and get married in a week as we planned" Seth obliged, falling to his knees while hugging summers legs, begging her to take him back like a girl who wanted a Barbie from the Toy shop.


	3. The Hospital Patient

**THE HOSPITAL**

Kirsten Cohen kept pacing around the emergency waiting room as Ryan was having the bullet extracted from his shoulder.

"Mum, stop it you're making me dizzy" Seth said looking over his shoulder. Summer crossed her arms and hit him on the head.

"COHEN! Beg or I'm leaving" She told him and started hitting him till he was on his knees in pain.

"MUM? Do I have to?" A childish Seth asked. Kirsten stopped only to realise Seth had been talking to her. Not knowing what to say she nodded.

"Yes Seth, go ahead" she replied and smiled at him hugging Summer's legs while she tapped him hard repeatedly on the head.

Seth rubbed his head when she stopped and to said to himself

"I'm thinking I'M gonna need to go to the emergency room. Oh, yeah - Summer! How long to go?" Summer checked the countdown on her phone.

"36 hours" she told him then turned to Kirsten "Mrs. C? Shouldn't Ryan of been out by now?"

Before Kirsten could answer a nurse came out looking for the foster mother of Ryan Atwood. Kirsten talked to her and was asked if she would like to see Ryan. She was following the nurse down a corridor when she turned round to see Seth & Summer watching her.

"One moment guys. I'll let you see Ryan when he's fully conscious" She called back and waited for their approval before turning back and running over to the room Ryan was resting in.

When she entered, Ryan was lying down with a bandage on his shoulder leading to his hand and when she saw Summer's favourite scarf, now blood drenched on his wrist she couldn't help but smiling.

"Ryan honey, are you okay?" Kirsten sat down by his bed as she watched him shake his head. "Of course you aren't, you just got shot" she said quietly so only she could hear it.

She held his good hand as she watched the teen suffer from the pain but she was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a loud knock on the door. Ryan jumped at the sound as it was as loud as Theresa's shot.

"Shh, it's only sandy." She told him as Sandy crouched down beside her.

"How is he?" Sandy asked as he put an arm around his wife.

"He has a bullet wound and major blood loss on his shoulder" she whispered back as Seth crawled in hugging Summer's legs. Summer walked over to the other side where there was a spare chair, dragging Seth along on the carpet.

Sandy observed what was happening and smiled at Kirsten.

"Now, what did we do this time?" Sandy Cohen asked his son.

Summer sat down and hit Seth so Seth new to take a break

"Seth was lying about Anna going to Pittsburgh when she actually moved into your cyclone shelter" Summer told her future Father-In-Law.

"Oh and this went for at least a month?" He replied and looked at his son as he slowly nodded. "Well Seth, you deserve 30 -something hours of begging, so I guess you might wanna finish the hours before the wedding day." Kirsten laughed at her husband's advice and heard a muffle from Ryan.

"SHH! Ryan's trying to say something. What is it honey?" She asked as the rest of the room fell silent.

"Marissa… here… Hospital… drunk… next… door" Sandy and Kirsten looked up and stared at each other in shock before running to the door and fighting over who could go through.

Kirsten won with a simple "Ladies First"

When they finally left, Ryan spoke properly. "God Seth, I thought you would have pssed summer off enough by now that she would of told you to stop."

Seth walked over to his friend "I did too, but she's learnt to cope. Haven't you my scrumptious sweetie pie. Cause I love you, that's why im begging for forgiveness." Summer stepped back as Seth turned to approach her and give her a hug.

"I see Ryan's point. OKAY OKAY, STOP!" she shouted and went and sat back down.

"So Ryan, when do you get out?" she asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then quietly mumbled "2 days" before rolling over to look through a window revealing Marissa being fussed over by Kirsten and Sandy like she was their own daughter. At least she almost was, Ryan just had to propose.

It was about 15 minutes later that Kirsten re-entered the room followed by Sandy and a recovered Marissa.

"So" was her first word to him since being shot "We still on for tonight?"

Ryan stared at her in disbelief. "I was SHOT Marissa." He pointed out to her but she probably forgot that.

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" she asked as she sat on his good side and kissed his cheek. He shook his head, almost hitting Marissa with his limp blonde spikes hanging from his head.

"Hey coop" Summer spoke up "Wanna go to the café downstairs and get a coffee?" Marissa nodded and before exiting the room, blew Ryan a kiss. He lifted up his bandaged arm and caught it before being pulled over and off the side of the bed. Seth hit himself as he silently laughed but Kirsten was freaking out.

"Ryan? RYAN? RYAN!" she called to the other side of the bed. Sand y stood up and walked over to where Ryan lay.

"Seth, help me" He told his son as he held Ryan's shoulders and head up. Seth bent picked up Ryan's legs and heaved Ryan up onto the bed of the small hospital room. Kirsten held Ryan's hand again as the nurse came to reconnect the blood tube.

"Kirsten. Why don't you go and get something to eat." Sandy advised his wife to do so and she left the room. Sandy turned back to Ryan.

"Ryan" he said "If you can hear me, the Wedding for Seth & Summer is in 3 days. You are allowed to be released at 8 am that morning. Would you like to be there?" Ryan slowly nodded as Seth was still rocking forwards and back in his chair holding both his leg and his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Runaway Bride**

Seth had been waiting all his life for this moment, ever since he was 6. Summer was the girl he loved and fortunately she loved him too.

At least that's what he thought…

Marissa stood at the door of a room, waiting for Summer to get dressed and exit into the hallway.

"Hey Sum? You ready? Come on girl, it's time to get hitched!" She called out. "Sum? Are you even there?"

Inside the room, Summer tried to wipe away splodged tears of mascara off her cheeks as she put on her favourite shoes and grabbing her bag before exiting the Cohen home through a window.

As she took one last look from her location in the tree she had used many times before, she hid quickly as Ryan bashed down the door with his good arm.

He looked into an empty room but a letter to Seth, with Marissa holding onto him as tears fell down her own face.

Summer then climbed down the tree, her bag swinging off her shoulder, and jumped off the lowest branch.

She ran to her car and started the ignition as Ryan ran out the front door.

She saw him and waved goodbye with tears blurring her vision, making it almost impossible to see. After that she drove off and Ryan walked back to Marissa who followed when he didn't stop at her side.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he walked towards the garden.

"What she wants us to do." Ryan told Marissa and showed her the letter.

Seth stood waiting for Marissa, Ryan and Summer to come outside when Ryan and Marissa emerged. He saw a note being held by his foster brother and ran up to him.

"Dude, what's going on?" He asked and was given the note in return.

Marissa walked up to Sandy and Kirsten at the front as Seth stood there staring at the letter and Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder before joining the group at the front.

When Sandy realized Seth was almost inside he tried to run after him but Ryan spoke. "Let him go. He'll want to be alone."

He nodded and turned to face their friends.

"I'm Sorry. The wedding has been postponed till further notice. You are welcome to remain here for the rest of the afternoon but I assure you, it is best you return to your homes and wait for Kirsten and I to inform you of today's events."


End file.
